naruto legacy
by aMaster-Caboose
Summary: a young man named eathen heroshy arrives one day with ties to naruto,kyubi and the 4th and changes everything for everyone,for better and worse.but what is the secret to his past?AU OCXharem NaruXHarem,maybe lemons,lots of blood n death,OC heavy,AU
1. mission 1:the unfortunate interuption

_**Mission 1:the unfortunate interference**_

naruto opened the door to see a tall dark man, a man with a striking resemblance to sasuke and the sharingan in his eyes

"naruto,why don't you come with us? "the man said as naruto exited his room and entered the hall to see the second man with him,this one resembled a shark for some reason.

"itachi,can we just cut of one of his legs,we don't need him trying to run on us?"

the newly identified itachi gave no response,verbally or physically,the shark man toke this as a yes or an "i don't care"

with a rather sadistic grin the shark man ripped the massive sword off his back with one hand and one fell swing "cool"

suddenly a tense feeling filled the air and itachi spoke "it's been a long time...sasuke"

glancing to the end of the hall naruto saw his long time comrade and rival sasuke staring at this "itachi" with a deadly amount of killer intent

"I've been waiting all this time to see you again,itachi uchiha"

at that moment the single thought running through naruto's head was 'uchiha,as in sasuke's clan'

"wow,itachi,this kid looks an awful lot like you. who is he?" the shark man said staring at sasuke

"he, kisame,is my baby brother" itachi said not looking away from naruto

"well thats strange,seeing as how your whole clan was killed...by you"the newly named kisame said in the same joyous tone

sasuke's fury burned even more "and now i am going to kill you!"

chidori now blazing in his left hand,burning his arm,began to rush itachi,who was now facing him and at the last possible second itachi caught sasuke's hand at the wrist and slammed it into the wall,dissipating the attack.

"you haven't grown at all have you sasuke?" itachi said taunting his brother knowing he had grown,just not enough to stand a snowballs chance in hell

sasuke attempted to hit itachi once more only to have itachi snap his left wrist

at seeing this naruto felt he should help his friend and began channeling the chakra of kyubi

at this kisame knew he had to act fast and swung his sword strait through naruto's chakra field sucking it into his sword

"what the hell? my chakra..."

"my sword samehada,consumes and absorbs chakra. Hay itachi, I'm gonna cut off one of his hands instead,we don't need his weaving anymore of those signs"

once more itachi gave no sign of approval or disapproval towards his idea

and as kisame was bringing his sword down a poof and a giant armored toad appeared and saved narutos ass

"You fools!you think i can be swooned by a simple hypnotized girl! it will take far more then that ,HA HA HA HA!"

and another off and jiraiya,the toad mt. sage appeared with a 20 year old girl passed out over his shoulder

"so the great jiraiya of the sannin lives up to his name"itachi said in a monotone voice

"WHAT!YOU EVEN KNOW PRERVY SAGES TRUE IDENTITY!

after setting the girl down jiraiya looked at the 2 men in all seriousness and said"naruto is the one you and your organization is after isn't he?"

and with a look of moderate surprise itachi says"so you are kakashi's informant"

at all the detractions sasuke tried another time to attack itachi but this time itachi kicked sasuke and sent him flying into the wall all the way at the end of the hall

naruto and jiraiya wear about to jump I'm and save his dumb ass but nope

"NARUTO! YOU AND THE OLD MAN STAY OUT OF THIS THIS IS MY FIGHT!"

and at this itachi filled the 30 foot gap between the 2 of them,socking sasuke in the kidneys,them proceeded to beat the shit out of him

after a minute or 2 of this he said to his brother"do you know why you are so weak,it's because you don't have enough hate and you know what..."now he was right at sasuke's ear and said"you never will"

itachi backed up a bit and held sasuke pinned against the wall and closed his eyes and just as he was about to open them and use one of his most powerful moves a sudden sound caught everyones attention

it sounded like some one was running but before anyone could look a fist connected with itachi's face but it was not the fist of his brother, or any one of the group, it was the fist of a new combatant

and as itachi came to a halt after sliding into the wall the group with the exception of the knocked out sasuke ,saw the owner of the fist was a teenage boy who looked the same age as itachi,he had long silver hair that goes down to the middle of his back with some strands hanging on the sides of his face with more on the right then the left.

He has a large scar that goes from above the right eye brow to the bottom of his chin.

He's tall at least 6'3, maybe 6'4 and he is wearing a long red leather trench coat with dark red orange flames on the bottom a black zip up shirt on under that that looked like a short sleeved sweeter(think clouds shirt in advent children only short sleeved and no extras).

He wore black baggy jeans with red fire rising from the bottom to the knees and what looked like steel toed boots.

And to top it off on both hands he wore a pair of leather fingerless gloves with 4 holes on the knuckles and 4 more on the section between his knuckles and the mid-section of each finger(save the thumb...which is not a finger anyway) and lastly a large triangular hole on the back of his hands that revealed the dual scars crossing both hands from side to side.

the look on itachis face could only be described as a slight change from his regular stoic look"you..."

the man gave a half cocked grin and responded "hi ya uchiha,long time no see..."then his face took on a serious expiration"Now where is it you red eyes,no dick having FUCK!!?"he yelled at the missing nin with a high level of intensity.

kisame had a moderately surprised expression and was about to run to help his partner when he heard itachi call to him

"kisame,abort mission,we can't deal with him and the sannin,not at the same time at least,scatter!"

and at that kisame went running right past naruto and jiraiya,and itachi ran in the opposite direction the man came from

kisame's sudden movement was enough to catch the mans attention and when he looked towards itachi's location he say he was no longer there and he in turn gave chase to kisame running right past naruto and jiraiya

the second the man,this unknown hero passed the naruto and his mentor the 2 of them felt a strange sensation,like this man is some one they know or should know

and just a fast as he was there he was gone

"sasuke!"naruto ran to his friend with jiraiya right behind him

only to have who else but might guy,the blue beast himself,come skidding to a halt in front of sasuke

"guy?!"

guy turned at his name"oh,lord jiraiya,naruto!thank god your alright. What happened?where are those 2 men?"

jiraiya was about to speak but naruto stepped up first"some guy showed up and scared them off and then chased after them"

"some random guy chased off 2 s-ranked missing ninjas?did you get his name?"

"itachi said something something, pervy sage did you hear what he said?"

"no,but they knew him and compared his strength to mine and were under the impression their chances for victory where doomed by both our presence's."

little did the sage realize,the man they had just seen was someone he knew well but would not realize this important fact till the fate or destiny, which ever you believe in brought our new mysterious savior to the one place everything he needed for his goal, his mission, what ever that may be is located: konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves.

and so our tale begins


	2. mission 2:family ties

_**Mission 2:family ties**_

**-During tsunade's hokage inauguration ceremony**

the entire village was out at the celebration to see the new hokage take her place with the others in the history books

the council heads where reciting the oath

"do you,tsunade of the sannin,vow to protect this,the village hidden in the leaves,with your very life and to lead with fairness and compassion?"

the crowd went silent and with a sigh the buxom blond answered"i do"

all hell broke loose with people cheering in joy,it seemed it was going to be a good day for konoha,or maybe not

just as every thing looked like it was going good a massive shadow enveloped the village and every one looked up to see what it was

the owner of this village sized shadow was a black giant dragon,easily 400 feet long,with 2 huge wings about 450 feet from tip to tip

naruto and the rest of the other ninja raced on the stage to consult their new leader and the villagers,well they ran.

occasionally screaming"the demon has called in reinforcements" or "Monster!!!"

"lady hokage,what is that thing and what should we do?" said her student and new secretary shizune

"is it orochimaru?"asks naruto"

tsunade was just looking up at the creature trying to think"no,it's definitely not one of orochimaru's,he is very much afraid of dragons"

"DRAGON!!" screamed the entire group then naruto who was standing right next to the lady hokage felt he had to say

"dragons are real?"he says with a confused look on his face

the adults in the group just looked at him deadpan when his sensei stepped up

"you are the last person i expected to not believe in mythical creatures"

**-on the dragon's head**

**"hay kid,wake up we're here!"**

the silver haired teen last seen chasing after an s-rank missing nin,now sporting a pair of black metal framed sunglass', was now on the great creature's back slowly stirred from his nap at the dragon's words

**"wake up,leaf village is just under us"**

once more the teen made no attempt to awaken

**"I SAID WAKE THE FUCK UP!**

still nothing

**"OK,fine..."**

the giant dragon picked the mystery man up with his tail and flung him down at the village thus waking him up

"huh?...why do i feel like I'm falling?"he looked down"oh damn it Fafnir,what the hell you ass?!"

the dragon Fafnir just grinned a dragons grin and continued to fly off

**"happy landings."**

the boy turned so as to face the ground then turned to see Fafnir already gone "stupid impatient dragon bastard"

**-back on the ground**

"so lady tsunade,what should he do?"asked sakura

"well..."she said as she thought

at least until her thoughts here interrupted by kakashi pointing out the currently out of site "object" the beast had just launched at the village

"it threw something and its coming fast, It looks like its on fire!"

"crap OK,defense now talk later, make sure what ever it is it doesn't hurt any one."

at this a dozen leaf chunnin got as high as they could and fired at the thing and by fire i mean they shot fireballs at the potentially fiery object

**-once more with our falling "object"**

still facing the sky the teen simply grumbled to himself for a minute

"stupid dragon, always as with the crappy wake up calls. oh well sounds like I'm getting close to the ground now better get to flapping and slow my decent a bit."

the falling not-object then turned to face the ground only to come face to face with an amassment of fire that he could only notice before soring into it with one thought in his mind

'oh fuck me'

**-yet again,back on the ground.**(AN-OK enough of that I'm getting dizzy)

the ninja and civilians were glad that the dragon was gone,in fear of it trying to repeat the kyubi incident and it only served to brighten their day when the possible "weapon of mass destruction"was blown from the sky

"ya!"s and "the hokage saved us"s were heard through out the civilian populace but the ninjas had something different on their minds,and naruto was the first to speak up with the obvious question on everyones mind

"don't bombs or other flying death implements, you know,go boom when they blow up or at least turn to ash or something?"

"yes naruto,they do."said sakura to her dimwitted team mate

and it was at that moment that an indiscernible figure came flipping out of the fire and break neck speeds and he was now heading strait in an in-air b-line to wards the stage that naruto and the others where on

"is it just me or is that thing heading strait for us?"

before anyone could comment on that our unknown silver-haired fly boy from the sky came head to head with who else but naruto and the collision with our hard headed hero caused the flying person the bounce a few feet higher in the air and land, face to...mammary gland.

as the dust cleared from the impact everyone looked around to see what happened,naruto was in a whole on the stage and that was when everyone heard a faint whimper from who else but our pretty young hinata, as the silver backed teen was buried face first in the bresticle area of her jacket

poor hinata was simply put scared out of her mind and this is when naruto,neji,hinatas team and pretty much the entirety of the hyuga clan was tearing the boy from the 13 year olds boobs to revile a dizzy expression on his face,was this due to the boobs or the high speed air twirling?

"wow,every thing is spinning like, a lot. hehe..."door number 2 it is

with naruto and neji holding the dizzy mans arms,partly to keep him from trying something,partly to keep him from falling on his face. and now enter the godaime herself

"OK,who the hell are you and what the hell do you want?"as anbu showed up to guard against the possible threat that is the unknown teen

the Inquisition was barley heard by the man and as such his answer left much to be desired "eathen hehe...cousin hehe...looking hehe...blond...hehehehahehe"at this uneasy laughter, the now identified:eathen slumped over hard almost taking the much smaller boys holding him up face first to the ground.

eathen was slowly regaining his composure and at noticing this naruto,who barely understood what he said asked the needed question:

"uh,what did you say?"

enter the mass group face vault

the man was starting to come to and and was attempting to come to his feet,much to naruto and neji's joy as he is HEAVY and looked at the boy holding him up on his right"uh,what oh sorry, OK my name is...Naruto?Naruto Uzumaki?" as eathen looked at naruto in amazement

"no,that would be my name... wait how the hell do you know my name?"

eathen now standing on his own and no longer being secured by neji looked strait at naruto with joy in his eyes"Little baby naruto it's you!"he yelled in excitement as he picked the boy up in a hug and began spining in place with naruto still in arm, seeing as this man practically dwarfed a majority of the group,was a pretty interesting site to behold

"I'm sorry do i know you? and previously stated question, how do you know my name?"

"nope,you don't know me, but i know you. I'm you cousin,eathen heroshy, our dads were brothers!"

and at this silence ruled over the group,then all hell broke lose with questions coming from every direction, though not all were directed at eathen.

(AN-i don't want to come up with a clever way of saying who's talking so i will be very blunt about it)

"naruto has a cousin?"(sakura)

"you knew his dad?"(kakashi)

"his dad had a brother"(tsunade)

"YOU DID A FACE PLANT IN MY DAUGHTERS BOOBS!"(money bet would be on hiashi)

"i have family?"(naruto)

and eathen having enough of this exploded, answering each question exasperatedly. and interestingly enough, in order to

"ENOUGH, GOD! I'M NOT A FREKING MACHINE HERE! well at least not that kinda machine. YES I'M HIS COUSIN,I JUST SAID THAT! YES I KNEW HIS DAD,HE WAS A VERY FUNNY MAN AND MY UNCLE IN CASE THE CONCEPT OF THE WORD "COUSIN" IS LOST ON YOU! YES HE HAD A BROTHER , AGAIN: JUST!FREAKING! SAID THAT! AND IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, I AM SORRY I CAN'T CONTROL MY LANDING POINT WHEN FLIPING 75 MILES PER HOUR IN MID FREAKING AIR!**FUCK!**" eathen now trying to catch his breath said simple"anything... huha... else?"

as silence once again conquered the group and this time it was a different blond who spoke up one ino yamanaka

"um, how do you get your hair so shiny?"

and at this every one thought she was joking to ease the tension least until they noticed the startling sheen to his back length silver hair

"oh, um, simple,lather,rinse,repeat"eathen stated enacting each motion as he said it

and at this naruto broke down laughing like a hyena on nitrous oxide

"was it really that funny?and i...uh wasn't kidding"eathen asked the combined group with a blank stair only to get shrugs

naruto then stopped his laughter fit and stood to say"yeah right,nice one, cousin. OK,who put this guy up to this? you got me ha ha ha, lets all have a big laugh now. seriously, who hired you to do this, sasuke, kakashi-sensei, huh, who?"

eathen then looked at naruto then at the group and they all shared a similar expression and tsunade took the initiative and laid in on the questions"naruto makes a good point, while no one hear apparently hired you to do this who did? and if you are naruto's family,then where have you been for the last 13 years?"

making a bit of a pouty face eathen answered disdainfully "i was doing other things that i needed to do before i could come and see him"

only helping to make the situation even more tense and making them all think he is not what he says he is and looking to wards eathen with unblinking, suspicious eyes"well your going to have to give use something, proof of your claim as naruto's relative."

with a sigh eathen proceeded to remove his sunglass' with his eye's closed rubbing his forehead at the shity situation he was now in "uh, ok look..."then looked strait to wards tsunade to answer her question, eye's now open, but was quickly interupted the second the hokage say his eye's and she said the first thing to come to mind with moderate shock "your eyes,there just like orochimaru's?"

now if your wondering what just happened the answer is simple Eathen's eye's are a stunning shade of golden yellow,the same color as the snake sannin, the only person to have that eye color in known history but that is where the similarities end, his pupils where not snake like slits, they were in no way normal though, they where small vertical ovals, hardly noticeable barely bigger then normal, they looked almost like a sever, visible astigmatism and he lacked the purple eye shadow things around his eye's,but his rather ominous red scar across his right eye kinda made up for it.

and at the statement of the hokage,everyone in the crowd reacted, instantly tensing up unsure if a fight was about to ensue or not, everyone that is save the hokage herself.

instantly the present squadrons of anbu surrounded the teen, attempting to secure him. blades at his throat and all ninja present took a battle stance

eathen on the other hand had a very un-orochimaru like expression,if he was orochimaru or associated with orochimaru and was caught he would likely act accordingly, and probably start laughing and then call some reinforcements to back him up with what ever plan he had. but no, he had a very much not happy,"rip-your-head-off,shit-down-neck" look on his face,the kinda look that makes you wanna cry like a baby in its crib,which told everyone he was at least not the snake man.

"i don't know who the fuck that is but how dare you threaten me with no provocation! now back the fuck off before I'm forced to retaliate and trust me, you DON'T want that."

at this jiraiya finally realized where he had seen this kid before"He's right. this is the guy that chased off itachi and kisame." to say the ninja where surprised was an under statement

tsunade saw the potential issue's that could ensue here and felt a need for damage control"i apologize eathen, we have been on edge lately and i mistook you for someone else,stand down men. false call on my part."

as the blades were withdrawn from his vicinity, eathen took a deep breath to calm himself "whatever, now if you want proof of my relation to naruto we could wait to get a blood test but i think the fastest way will due much better. there is a technique that was invented by my uncle, naruto's father that to my knowledge only a few people have mastered, including my uncle, my father, me and recently i heard that naruto knows it to as well..."

at this everyone looked at naruto for some sort of explanation but the meaning of Eathens words had already hit home and he was a bit unresponsive. not getting anything they then looked back to eathen

"what the hell are you talking about?"

with a sigh, eathen closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead again

"whatever, dammit I'll just show you"

and with a deep breath and a very naruto-esq looking grin on his face eathen announced "now i give you..._**the Spiraling sphere!**_"

he held out his left hand and in the leather covered palm of it, a fiery red vortex swirled faster and faster until the whole of the group say a perfect, red, spiraling orb.

" or if you prefer, some call it _**the Rasengan"**_

the only sound to be heard was the hum of _**the Rasengan**_ in this mystery mans palm as he let it fade.

everyone was to busy looking at the red _**rasengan**_ and making connections to what was said moments earlier to notice the sudden, brief change in eye color the moment he started forming the jutsu and faded the moment it ended, everyone that is save jiraiya, who seemed to know more then the rest of the group and was worried at what could happen

it was at this moment that naruto revealed the vast revelation he had realized moments earlier and said the first thing that came to mind

"my father was the 4th hokage!"

everyone heard this and looked at him dumbfounded and confused

"you father was a great man known as Minato namikaze, guess the forth hokage was one of his titles, but like i said he always made me laugh and spoke of your birth with great care and love those last few months"eathen said with a caring smile

"who are you? how can you know all this?"

eathen felt formal introductions were in order but a sudden noise stopped him from talking and he grabed his stomach as it rumbled

mGRRReRRRRaRRRRt

he was very hungry

"thats funny that actually sounded like the word "meat"

"say um, how bout intros later, food now. i haven't eaten in all day"

the entirety of the group was stunned,this man, Eathen Heroshy, had fallen from the sky, claimed himself the nephew of the 4th hokage and proved it, he even shared many of the same traits as naruto. but questions that need be asked seemed lost to the amazing truths now revealed. questions like: how did eathen get blasted with dozens of fireballs and come out un singed. or how is it possible that he fell hundreds of feet and didn't die or at least get a concussion

"this is going to be fun" said naruto as they started on their way to the needed stop and the answers needed, wanted, and feared.


	3. mission 3:ultimate blessing and red rain

_**mission 3:the ultimate blessing and the red rain**_

ahour and a half after the arrival of Eathen Heroshy,a man who fell from the sky,landed hard and opened up a hell of a lot more then a can of worms.

a group consisting of the gennin 12,their teachers,iruka,the sanin and of course the 2 owners/operators of narutos favorite food stand,now watching in amazement as eathen quickly approached narutos record of ramen, Eathen was now on his 56th bowl of what could only be called meat ramen with about 3 pounds of meat in it consisting of chicken, pork and mostly beef, eathen like a da beef. old man ichiraku needed to get a special bowl to fit it in,or maybe troth is a more accurate description of it

as eathen finished his 57th and was about to get started on lucky number 58 many in the group were getting restless watching the teen devour his weight in ramen

naruto decided to break the silence"so eathen,you think you might clear up some of those uber bombs you dropped earlier?"

eathen finished his bite and looked at naruto "sounds fair quick question first,who the hell are all you people?i know naruto and i would bet my center nut the big boobed blond lady is your leader but who the hell are you guys?"eathen said with a completely blank,almost oblivious stair

now it was not an unknown fact that when someone of the male persuasion brought mention to the slug queens mammary glands she had one reaction and everyone in the group took 3 steps back to stay out of the line of fire.

"big boobed lady?"tsunade muttered out in her rage and the pulsing vain in her head only amplified the mood as she clenched her fist which is a well known precursor to one of her painful chakra punches

eathen of course was oblivious to this act of aggression and continued eating his ramen at a surprising pace"yes i believe thats what i said but back to my question,who are..."

BAMMMM!

and our new found hero goes flying right into the wall of ichiraku ramen then quickly stands up,head covered in blood, with an uncommon reaction

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN?!WHY?!WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

everyone just starred and naruto spoke up to inform his cousin of the etiquette around tsunade"well when you bring up a ladies private areas you better be prepared to get hurt"

eathen had a look of confusion that was new to the ninja"hurt?I'm not hurt."

now the look was shared by all"not hurt? then why the language?"

eathen now looking like he was on the verge of crying"she made me spill my ramen"

everyone was floored by this statement as no one expected anyone but naruto to be saying it

"but your bleeding"

eathen then looked at himself up and down not seeing blood"where?"he said with a clueless expression

naruto felt the need to point it out"uh,your head."

eathen then,in curiosity,wiped of his forehead and looked at the blood on it,then proceeded to sniff and then...lick the blood on his hand,much to everyones disgust

"that ain't my blood"

at this new revelation the group looked over at the lady hokage to see her cradling her own fist,her bleeding,probably broken, fist

"what the hell is your head made of kid, i mean hell are you even human?"

shizune rushed over to heal tsunade and everyone else just looked at eathen in astonishment

cleaning the hokages blood off his forehead to reveal not a mark on it eathen answered with a slightly cocky grin"hell,who knows?not even sure myself,but seeing as i did more damage to you then you did to me and i really don't want to be accused of assaulting the hokage I'll answer your questions first,but lets walk and talk,i am really not the kind a person to sit around and do nothing"

he then reached to the back of his jacket and pulled out a black pouch barely bigger then naruto's equipment pouch and looked at ayame

"so how much i owe ya sweety?"he said with a kind smile

the ninjas,let alone ayame,where taken back by this"um,uh,just a second."the girl said with a faint blush"you owe...wow, 2,312ryou"

now seeing as he was narutos cousin every one present expected him to ask for money, and as such started digging for enough to pay,at least until they heard something totally unexpected"cool,lets make it a solid 3,000,after all you guys did all the work"they all looked at him like he had just proclaimed himself a necrophiliac,as he handed ayame the money and put the pouch back in his coat.

ayame and tsuchi just looked dumb founded"um,thanks a lot mister um,I'm sorry i didn't catch your name?"the young lady said with a faint blush on her face

eathen responded with the same kindly grin"eathen,eathen heroshy,at your service"he added a slight bow at the end making the girl only blush harder

the group looked at the scene quite wide eyed

jiraiya leaned over to kakashi and stated what was on his mind"this kid is very,VERY,good"kakashi stated simply"no kidding"

finishing his interaction with the lady ramen cook,eathen turned to the party"well you guys ready?"

tsunade,with her hand now sporting a wrap to help it heal faster,took her place next to naruto at the front of the group"after you my hard headed friend"

eathen just slipped on his sunglass' and pocketed his hands as he left the stand

"so first question?"

tsunade stepped up,er walked a little faster"you said your dad was the 4th hokages brother,but i wasn't aware he had a brother?""

eathen just kept walking with a calm expression"well not many did,my dad was only in the village till he was 10 then he left to do something better,in fact the only people who really knew about him were uncle minato, his teacher and old man sarutobi."

most of the group was placated by this but tsunade fixed that"wait,jiraiya,weren't you the 4th's teacher?"

everyone in turn looked over at the village mega perv to hear his answer,but eathen saw fit to answer for him

"yes he was in fact i meet him on a few occasions when uncle minato and old man sarutobi came to visit dad"

many of the ninja noticed quickly something funny in his statement and probed deeper into the subject

kakashi started"so where is your dad now?"

eathen didn't skip a beat"dead,been dead for 13 years"

"so how old are you, if you remember multiple visits from the 3rd and 4th hokages and jiraiya and judging from your appearance you would have to be at least in your 20's?"

still on a roll and keeping up his very leisurely pace"actually I'm 17, be 18 next September"

eathen then stopped and yelled rather loudly "ya hear that ladies of the world:Eathen Heroshy is gonna be legal!"

the group became a bit wide eyed at this revelation and slightly mortified by his blatant display of sexual bravado

kuranai now stepping up"but how could you remember that much from when you were 3?"

eathen then turned to face the group and started walking again, walking...backwards"hereditary genetic mutation,i mentally mature 4 times faster then normal and its also the cause for double D's broken wrist,my bones are harder then steel and my "chakra"" making the quotation gesture "'is 20 times thicker"he said nodding at tsunade,who was not happy with the nickname, an knocking on his forehead like you would hear a metallic ping from it.

then he turned to walk normally.

neji then felt then need to take the baton"a kekka genkai?!"

"whatever you call it, i call it a curse, live long, heal fast, mature fast, retain untold amounts more info then the average human and the good ol super bones. all in all it really sucks"

sakura then decided to enter the conversation"how can a bloodline like that be called a curse,it sound like the ultimate blessing?"

at this eathen stopped,turned around and walked right up to sakura""the ultimate blessing"?this ultimate blessing was the cause for the death of my entire family and the reason i remember it and will never forget it"

now everyone was speechless at this horrifying revelation

sakura was trying to say...something,anything,but all she got out were gasps and mutters

sasuke then,thinking only of him self, compared it to his situation,the fucking fool"thats nothing compared to what i went through."

now this struck a cord for eathen,he turned and made a b-line strait towards sasuke with a really pissed look on his face and the second he got to him sasuke felt the fury radiating from him"what did you say punk?"eathen then picked him up by his collar and looked him in the eyes"OK,picture this:your 4 years old,and just days after learning your uncle died,a massive beast of true horror and power appears and starts killing everyone demanding your head and killing all that refuse or don't even know anything, you then sit hiding as it kills your mother,then your brother,then your sister and then you watch as your dad dies to save you and the whole time you know..."eathen stopped, sniffing the air a few times and the look on his face shifted to one of shock and worry

(theme music:Devils Never Cry(full version)-ramstein(?)-devil may cry 3-5:20)

(alternative theme music:haunted-evanescence-fallen-3:06)

"everyone get under cover now!"eathen said with the utmost seriousness

naruto questioned this"uh,wh..."

"NOW NARUTO,ALL OF YOU GO!" they still just stood there

at the lack of the groups movement eathen acted,swiping his arm and the entire group was sent flying into the side of the building on the left of the street and eathen whispered something in sasukes ear and threw him to the group, now inside buildings on both sides of the street.

they all watched as several dozens of blood red flying serpents the size of a full grown man appeared and swooped down at eathen

he then twisted to dodge one swooping down at him and at the same time a trail of fire is seen tracing over his right shoulder,across his torso and splitting into a T shape under his jacket and where it traced a red strap was and in a large burst of fire a massive broad sword appeared on his back.

Easily 6 feet from tip of blade to end of hilt and 5 inch's wide at the thickest part of the blade.

A double sided blade with slight indentations 4 inch's from the tip on both sides an inch deep with a red fire pattern going 6 inch's up the blade from the hilt that pointed out on each side of the blade looking slightly like a red moon on its back.

The handle was mainly black with a red line twisting around it till it ended at the silver upside down V shaped end with a perfect red diamond lodged in the very center.

eathen then grabbed the sword and ripped it from its spot and swung it,cleaving one of the monsters in half with blood splattering every where

and with a cocky grin on his face eathen muttered with total confidence"lets rock!"

he then proceeded to cleave another of the beasts diagonally, then jumped, easily 15 feet in the air, to stab one in the head and fling its body at the ground scaring the hell out of all those

who couldn't see him.

He then used one of the creatures as a spring board to gain more altitude and twirled mid-air slicing many more of the creatures.

with every cut on the beasts, blood is sent flying in gruesomely gratuitous amounts,as if they had more blood then they needed.

as eathen feel to the ground he left a bloody trail of blood as he went, slicing, cutting, mincing and destroying all in his path so that when he landed it looked as though it was raining blood on him.

The second eathen landed he jumped back up in the air, using the force of his landing to spring him back into the air and as he did he shoved his hand strait into the head of one of the

bloody serpents and threw it to the ground so hard that the blood splattered all those not smart enough to duck into the safety of one of the stores on the side of the street

the creatures then decided to swarm eathen in hopes of ending his time on this planet, but alas, to no a vale, eathen only hurled his sword strait at them towards the ground in a spin shredding more then a few and landing tip first into the ground, perfectly strait up and down, and one would surmise that it was intentional, especially when eathen planted his feet on each side of the handle and once again using the force of his landing to springboard himself air born, but this time there are 2 new factors to it:1, he is using a hundred times the power as before and 2, the second he kicked off, his sword followed him into the sky by some unseen force, hidden by the tail of his coat.

as he went flying past the hordes of monsters he started to spin dicing all that came within 30 feet of him, for those on the ground with only regular sight it was impossible to make out what was happening, but for others, others like neji who had very good "sight" they would see that the spiraling mass was impossible to make out due to an unknown addition to the spinning red and black object mixed into the twisting mass making it a very effective corkscrew.

As Eathen finally reached the peak of his climb EVERYONE could see a lot of fire surround him in a large burst as he stopped spinning and began falling, slicing each and every devil on his way down.

As he finally hit the ground, all the blood and chunks of monster were sent into the air by the shock wave with eathen in the center in a kneeling pose with his sword in his right hand pointing behind him.

and just as naruto and the others were about to come out and ask eathen about the event, the sky above him darkened and suddenly it rained, it rained the blood and entrails of Eathen's

slain enemies

the scene could only be described as one of the most dramatic, bad-ass-looking and horrifying scene's to ever exist, Eathen's shining silver hair and blade were dyed red instantly along with every inch of viable skin and ground under the gruesome red rain.

(song end)

as the rain of blood ended the ninjas and civilians alike emerged the the gruesome scene in fear, they all just starred, at the red street, the halved chunks of the monstrous beings the now lie dead in the red street and the disturbingly calm and stoic warrior that killed the the beings now laying dead in the red street.

naruto being the first to speak after that traumatic display said what on any other occasion, any at all, would be really stupid but right now it was what was on everyones mind

"anyone else feel like shiting their pants?"

instantly everyone present, save the blood covered man, raised there hand in perfect unison and at seeing this Eathen broke out into hysterical laughter, mimicking the movement of the group and continued to laugh, this went on for nearly a minute and only helped to make the situation that much more uncomfortable

when Eathen finally calmed down he looked around and said loud enough for all to hear "well i guess i should clean this up,then we can go on with our Q & A, kay" he then raised his right hand and EVERYONE practically dived into the pool of blood that they where doing everything to stay out of and eathen then snapped his fingers and a wave of red fire washed over the ground, incinerating all thats left of the creatures.

he then looked at himself and realized he was covered in blood, after his sword and holster strap vanished in a burst of fire he looked over at a near by park and saw what looked like a

a pond there he then looked at the ninjas and said simply "you coming?" and walked in the direction of the body of water,the civilian crowd, of course, all but dived out of his way.

Most of the group where following him but then sakura looked back and noticed sasuke siting there in the same spot eathen had thrown him with a look of pure horror and fear on his face.

"sasuke-kun?whats wrong?"

saskue looked at her shakily and said all he could "watch carefully, if your attitude towards me doesn't improve i swear to all the deities in heaven and and the devils in hell your next"

sakura looked at him confused"what are you talking about?"

sasuke then grabbed her shoulders and looked her strait in the eyes and if it weren't for the"i am about to shit my pant"look on his face and in his eyes she would have most likely fainted

but all possibility of that happening vanished as soon as he said what he said next"thats what he said to me"watch carefully,if your attitude towards me doesn't improve i swear to all the deities in heaven and the devils in hell your next"thats what that man said just as he threw me over here."

sakura was speechless about this, oh who am i kidding, its sakura, she's never speechless "lets go sasuke-kun!I swear I'll sort this out for you!"she then helped him to him feet and and he practically clung to her like a human shield and they both walked over to confront Eathen.

**-back with the others while sasuke and sakura talked**

everyone was sending question after question at Eathen at the same time and he was losing his mind

"one at a time please!"

and he saw he was less the 20 feet from the river that he thought was a pond and said simply and LOUDLY

"aw, fuck it"and took off and top speed and dove head first into the water, this caught everyone quite off guard and they were speechless but what came next, no one was ready for.

as Eathen emerged from the water doing a classic "wet-hair fling"that really doesn't work for most men but he pulled it off disturbingly well, probably the long hair, he then made his way to the shore and all the girls were thinking the same thing, or should i say:having the same fantasy

(shortened theme music:moving in stereo-the cars-if you know this you are very dirty-original-4:36-short-1:00)

_-fantasy_

Eathen slowly makes his way to the shore and along the way removes his jacket to reveal his short sleeved-zip up shirt and nice bisepts, the he procedes to zip his shirt, revealing is gorgous lean body, the scars covering his body seem to only make it hotter some how for them and each one of their fantasies ended the same way, with Eathen walking up to them saying the perfect line and kissing them very deeply and very passionately

(end music)

_-reality_

Eathen made his way to the shore and sat on the dry land, took off his boots then removed his shirt and jacket, revealing an amount of scars that would make ibiki and anko flinch.

Eathen examined his jacket to find a massive rip in the back "son of a bitch, oh well, lets continue with the questioning shall we"

though the guys wanted to ask about his fight with the creatures,the girls had different things on his mind with ino up fist

"how much do you work out?"

Eathen still looking over his clothing gave no outward expression with his answer"um, about 2 or 3 times a month, not including training, that i do like every other day maybe. Next?"

now it was tenten's turn"how strong are you?"

same as last time with no change in expression"well i can bench about 750-800 lbs give or take. Next?"

this find nudged the girls a little bit out of their trans' and tsunade gave an intelligent comment "thats almost as much as me with the help of chakra"

at this Eathen looked back at her "i could tell," and pointed to the spot on his forehead she hit"about 1200lbs?"

"um yeah. no ones ever guessed that closely before"

hinata not in a trance at all anymore noticed some thing and just had to ask "why are these 2 scar's different then the rest?"as she felt the 2 parallel marks on his back that go from his shoulders to his lower back on the edge's of his back.

at that statement everyone noticed the difference in the rest of his scars that are indents while those 2 bulge,they where also a bit of a darker color and those present dirty enough to look that low noticed another mark exactly like the others starting just above his waist band and going down...well, down.

eathen knew instantly what she ment and knew what needed to be done"good eye there, um you all know who i am but i still have no idea who the hell you all are"

naruto stepped up in a hurry to learn more about his family "hinata, kiba, shino, ino, shikamaru, choji,tenten, neji, lee, iruka-sensei, kakashi-sensei, asuma-sensei, kuranai-sensei, guy-sensei, granny tsunade and shizune. where are sasuke and sakura, oh here they come, now answer the question so we can move on!"he rushed out pointing to each one and is now trying to catch his his breath, everyone was totally caught of guard by this, Eathen simply stated"damn, right to the point"

but jiraiya had to bring up"you forgot me."playing dumb a bit

naruto looked at him annoyed "no i didn't, he said he already knows you, now answer the ladies question!"

"o-kay, well,hinata?"he check if he got it right, which she nodded to confirm"good eye, these look different from my other scars because these arn't scar's. I was born with them and the serve a very interesting purpose, they...aw hell it'll just be easier to show you. Back up a fair bit."

they all take 2 or 3 steps back

"more."

2 or 3 more steps

"20 feet people, 20 feet, 20-feet,pretty-neat,pretty-neat"

a little confused by the distance and saying but just went with it

"ok, thats good, here we go..."

eathen takes a deep breath, mainly to increase the drama and just as sasuke and sakura get with the group and she id about to yell at eathen something happens that no one expected.

after a burst of fire from the marks on his back 2 giant appendages sprout from his back but not human appendages, no, not arms or feet, but wings.

red wings with black stripes along them,these wings easily have a 25 foot wingspan and 3 large taloned claws on each wing and look like they go to a...dragon.

"what do you think, cool huh? wait theres more"

in another burst a 6 foot long dragon tail with matching color scheme appears from his tail bone mark, but no it doesn't end there, his finger tips are sporting 1-inch talons and his fangs are now at least an inch long and his hair looked slightly more spiky, but the finale and most intimidating thing was his eyes.

no longer the golden-yellow-ovoloid of eathen heroshy,but the blood-red-trigger-slits of a dragon that only jiraiya noticed earlier

'i knew it. This can't be good.' the toad sage thought to him self in concern

"what the hell are you?"

Eathen with his new features said with a half-cocked grin answered in a way that was quiet expected

"me? I'm Eathen Heroshy,the Blackfire Knight"


	4. mission 4:the 6th path

_**mission 4: the 6th path**_

"what are you?"

the group looked on in horror as the newest visiting resident of the village hidden in the leaves stood there with a pair of wings and a tail but not small wings,gigantic wings. Eathen could most likely fit the entire group under them and still have plenty of elbow room.

Eathen looked at the expression the entire group shared, one of non-belief. tsunade probed into the matter the best way possible"seriously,are you even human"by asking VERY bluntly"and what the hell where those flying snake demons you so thoroughly annihilated?"

Eathen gave the best answers to give, the true ones"well in all honesty I am humen,though how human i am not sure..."Eathen let his dragonic features dissolve in a rush of fire and began putting his clothing back on and before their eyes the ninja watched as the apparel dried instantly as steam ejected from the wet clothing"you see those where a very aggressive breed of nagas devils known as blood nagas. while the human body is made up of 90% water they are made up of 90% blood, blood they prefer to get from other individuals via oral consumption, I.E. bit you and suck your blood."

as the knight explained the creatures that had attacked him and failed, the shock and severity of the information was all but lost on all who listened and tsunade, who had evidently nominated herself as spokes person of the group spoke up "so those things were demons, huh. well why did they attack you, or was that just a coincidence?"the tone of slight suspicion in her voice was not lost on Eathen.

he set her strait and continued "OK first:drop the tone,its rude. second:they are NOT demons, demons are parasitic cock bites that deserve a painful end and as a bit of warning to all of you:call a devil a demon and they WILL kill you no maybe, decapitation, mutilation or decimation on the spot. and they thought it would be clever to try at a preemptive strike on me, in which they sucked at..." eathen then sat down and leaned his back against the near by tree "and to be honest they just saved me the trouble of having to look for them"

"so you were going to look for them and kill them anyway, that sounds a little suicidal don't you think?" eathen simply looked blankly at the statement and responded"not really, its my job to kill bad things and i like it, its fun and to be completely honest I'd love to say the soul reason for coming to this village is to see naruto but i have actually been tracking a group of extremely powerful legendary devils that split up among the countries years ago and it been a bit of a bitch trying to find them all or even find viable information on them. but what i did find out foe sure is that the strongest devil in the group was last seen in this region a few years back."

jiraiya stepped to the front of the group to speak"you can't mean **them**, there hasn't been a knight in the history of the following that could fight them let alone that one!" at the mention of the word "knight" the ninja groups curiosity was officially peeked as they remembered Eathen's title.

"you referred to yourself as the Blackfire Knight earlier, is that your actual job or is it some bravado title to make you sound cool?" said tsunade, probing for the truth

as Eathen was about to answer the new hokage jiraiya explained for him "its very much his real occupation and dare i say its not one any here could do, its requirements are brutal and quite often fatal. first you must under go vigorous training that full heartedly puts the ninja academy training to shame in spades, then once you graduate and reach the knights equivalent of a genin, the 'warrior' class, you chose your path out of the 5 paths of the knight:guardian, dark knight, slayer, destroyer and paladin. each with its own set of stipulations. For instance a destroyer is the knights equivalent to the shinobi black ops, they hunt rogues and destroy them as the name says, everything from the body to the weapons and armor.

The guardian is like a permanent body guarding mission, protect a chosen cause with all you have, the knight choses the person, place, or thing they must protect and do so till dead or released from their duty. But you never told me you graduated Eathen, I mean the last time I saw you you were what 9, when did you pass?"

With a chuckle eathen stood and answered "not long after you left actually, i graduated at 10, and made full knight at 14, thus earning my title of 'Blackfire Knight' being i am the only living human save itachi uchiha whom can weild the power of the black death flame and as for my choice of path i spent years researching a rumor i heard about a 6th path, a path not like the other, with almost no restrictions and it allows me to take care of my own...personal mission, the only requirement is that i kill things i don't like...,"glances around the group with a slightly sadistic grin"with no discrimination and no repercussions, the path of the Dark Slayer."

at this new revelation the whole group was floored but with the reference of itachi uchiha, sasuke attention was fully grabbed "how do you know my brother, Heroshy?!" everyone knew that was coming the second the name was uttered.

with an annoyed smile Eathen was happy to respond"well, uchiha talk to me with disrespect again and I swear to dog I'll fucking brain ya. and I know him by the fact that we have had a long standing rivalry for the last 2 years and to date i have kicked his ass or sent him packing about 10 times,until recently though we never had to seek each other out we just sort of run into each other, but that changed when he got a hold of something of mine..."Eathens expression turned frighteningly dark "something dear to me, something i want back. hell I was the one who chased him away and saved your ass a few weeks back, I stopped him from mind fucking you...right before you passed out like a pussy that is, so i guess you might not remember, hm."

with an uncaring shrug eathen finished his sentence and the second he did sasuke did what any brooding douche of an emo kid would do:he rushed eathen and swung at his head.

Eathen limboed right under the attack but sasuke kept coming punching and kicking wildly so much so that the group of ninjas were astonished by the skill of the rookie, everyone save jiraiya who simply shook his head at the youths stupidity.

as sasuke kept swinging and eathen kept dodging, steping back so sasuke would miss or twisting his frame causing sasuke to over shoot and as sasukes attacks got faster, Eathens dodges got faster, so he decided to play a game he loves to play commonly referred to as "poke the bear"(or in this case poke the emo)

"yo pany waist lets make this interesting, real fight, you win and I will personally deliver you your brother to you on the verge of death so you can finish him, and to sweeten the pot I'll keep my hands in my pocket the whole time and I won't use my powers, but you can use what eeeever you want. first one to lose consciousness loses, what do you say?"

Both combatants stopped for a moment as they reached a rather large clearing with the group right behind them watching in fascination as the terms for the fight were determined.

"OK, Heroshy but what if by some miracle you win?"

hands already in his pockets Eathen responded "you gotta wear a miniskirt for a day." the complete and total lack of seriousness in the terms astonished everyone, well almost everyone, jiraiya knew how this would end and no one will like it, except Eathen who was clearly having fun.

"deal" and with that sasuke rushed Eathen with all his might and determination and to everyones surprise actually hit eathen in the stomach. he really didn't react much though, just took it and back flip kicked sasuke right in the face sending him flying back a few feet. sasuke recovered quickly and continued his onslaught with even more intensity and Eathen seemed like he was having a bit of trouble dodging sasuke's attacks, at least thats what it seemed like.

sasuke opted to end this quickly and weaved the signs for his famous fireball jutsu and pumped as much power into it as he could and as it hit eathen made no attempt to dodge the oncoming attack he just...stood there and looked at it. as the inferno raged where eathen once stood the whole of the group looked on in shock and aw at the brutality sasuke uchiha had shown, that is until the fire parted and Eathen walked right out of it un-scathed "that all you got emo boy?no wonder big brooder's kicked your ass so many times."

as Eathen wanted, sasukes anger got the better of him and as fast as he could he started the signs needed to pull off his deadliest move "_**Chidori!**_" and the genin rushed as fast as he could at his intended target with intent to kill or at the very least wound honorably.

kakashi was about to intervene and stop his pupil when jiraiya stopped him in his tracks"relax kakashi, Eathen knows what he's doing." and by the look on Eathens face it seemed he did in fact have a plan,it seemed like he was calculating the power and use of the move he faced and was finding a way to counter it in a brilliant and bad-ass way...that is until sasuke's move hit, going right through Eathen's stomach.

as everyone looked on in horror, jiraiya included, at the dark and horrible out come of this expectedly one sided fight.

as Eathen went to his knees taking sasuke down also and the self absorbed look on sasuke's face as he started to withdraw his arm from the young knights body, until the look on his face turned to one of horror as he struggled viciously to remove his arm to no a vale.

with his back to the group, his violent thrashing started to turn both bodies and to everyones surprise the reason for sasukes immobile hand is the red and black dragon tail wrapped around sasukes wrist with the tip pointing at his palm like a snake about to strike.

with great force and a blood curdling scream from sasuke the point stabbed through his palm and tightened to lock the hold in place.

what happened next would surly haunt most if not all present for their remaining years.

Eathen started to stand and again he took sasuke with him, who had yet to stop thrashing and when they were both standing eathen looked up, red eyes blazing and locked eyes with sasuke who hadn't stopped screaming since Eathen's tail pierced his hand and with the single most sadistic looking grin, blood running from the edges of his mouth said in a disturbingly joyful voice

"welcome to thunder dome bitch!"

and proceeded to smash his forehead into sasukes and repeated said motion over and over and over and over until the unconscious bloody mess that was sasukes head slumped over and eathen released his arm and pushed the boy over and let him hit the ground with a loud thump.

and eathen simply walked over to the group dragging sasukes limp body with his tail. but what surly disturbed all who could see was the forearm sized hole in Eathens midsection...that

slowly closed up completely as he walked till his bare abs could be seen though the hole in his shirt.

"little douche fucked up my shirt and jacket." he then took of his jacket to inspect the damage done to his wardrobe when he saw the long silver strands of hair on the tattered jacket."WHAT THE..."he looked at the unconscious sasuke and kicked him in the nuts"COCKBITE!!!"

kakashi picked up sasuke and looked over at eathen"you are one cold son-of-a bitch,ya know that?"eathen then smacked kakashi on the back of his head "don't call my mom a bitch or next time it a boot to your skull."

eathen shook his jacket to clean off the bits of hair on it and just ripped off the tattered remains of his shirt revealing that not even a new scar remained from the spot sasuke's jutsu had pierced, not that you could tell with the massive scar going from Eathen's right shoulder to his left thigh, in fact something about all Eathen's scars seemed weird in that they weren't the deluded flesh color most scars take on after healing, no his scars all held a blood red tint to them that made it look almost like they could start bleeding at any moment but if one were to touch one such scar it would feel exactly like any normal scar, thus making them that much stranger.

"any way we are gonna have to put our Q and A on hold for a while,at least till i get my self some new clothing and i might as well see what i can find on the kyubi while I'm at it. talk to you guys later." and with a massive wave of air he was air born of towards the hokage monument.

naruto was visibly worried at the last bit of information. his cousin and last remaining family who happens to be a very successful killer of devils and evil things was on a mission to kill the very powerful creature sealed inside him,the question that remained was:his his love for naruto stronger then his need to kill the creature or not?naruto and all present aware of this great secret were in fear of the answer to this question and the out come of the whole issue. jiraiya was the first of the group to depart and weather anyone noticed or not but he walked of in the same direction as eathen flew. they needed to talk about this and many other equally if not more important matters.

most everyone went their separate ways at this time with the exception of team 7 and the hokage who personally escorted them to konoha hospital to treat sasuke"my cousin really kicked sasukes ass did'nt he?" as they walked the shared expression of "this really isn't the time for that" was obvious"is anyone else looking forward to seeing sasuke in a mini-skirt?"kakashi looked at his pupil with

a deadpan look"ya know naruto,that sounded really gay"


	5. Mission 5:the gods plea

_**Allrighty then ladies and gents, thats right, the dragon boy is back again for another thrilling chapter of naruto legacy. The first thing you will notice is the size of this chapter, ITS FRAKIN HUGE! there was a lot of sttuff that needed to happen in this chapter in order for me to keep on sheduale with what i want to happen. I got allmost the whole story, its sequal, its sequale's sequale and a spin-off all planed out, just not writen.**_

"mouth speak"

'head speak'

****

"non-humen mouth speak"

'non-humen head speak'

-view transition

_**Mission 5: the god's plea**_

_**-atop the hokage monument, 30 minutes after Eathen flew towards it**_

jiraiya had spent the last half an hour looking for Eathen at and around the hokage monument's general area and where else did he finally find where Eathen had gone the right above his uncle's head on the cliff face, sitting, shirtless, starring off into the village

"you really aren't as stealthy as you used to be. ya know that gramps?" Eathen said without even turning around to look at the sage but stood and walked over to him as he responded

"or maybe you just got way to good" jiraiya said looking Eathen square in the eye as they stood but a foot apart from each other with serious looks on their faces that quickly cracked and they both laughed and gave each other a welcoming hug.

"it's been way to long Eathen. I do wish you would have told me you where coming to konoha, I would have met you, as opposed to the very 'eventful' entrance you went with." he said in a slightly lecturing tone.

Eathen and jiraiya sat down looking out on the village and continued their conversation "well I would have but you know me, always one to one-up himself on the drama of his entrance's. It's just too damn fun. ah, hell look who I'm talking to, mister dramatic entrance himself, I saw you in that hallway last month..." laughing and shaking his head "you crazy bastard. any who, so this is the great leaf village you, old man sarutobi and uncle M. used to talk up so much? I must say after all the hype I thought it would suck..."

jiraiya looked over at Eathen with his annoyed face as Eathen went on "but it's actually really cool. Hell, I might actually see myself living here in the near future. think naruto would mind a roommate?" Eathen said looking over to jiraiya with the face many had seen on naruto so many times before. the family resemblance is uncanny in the two of them, but when jiraiya's face turned to one of worry Eathen knew something was up.

"Eathen, about naruto, how much do you know about what's happened to him?"

Eathen looked down thoughtfully "well to be honest not much...OH except uncle Minato sealed the fox biju in him and the he gets a lot of shit for it for some reason." finishing his sentence Eathen looked up to jiraiya who's worried look hadn't faded. Eathen quickly figured out what the problem was.

"Oh un clench. I sure as hell ain't about to start hacking away at my family tree for no job. Shit to even think that I should shove my foot up your ass!"jiraiya's worried face faded as Eathen's irked one took shape.

"well that's great to hear, but if you know that then why did you say you were looking for the kyuubi to the whole group?"

"I needed to know who knew and who didn't. From what I gathered everyone above 20 save naruto are the only ones to know the truth."

jiraiya probed deeper into the subject as it was still needed "why are you looking for the tailed demo..."Eathen gave him the stink eye as he set the record straight on the demon/devil thing

"sorry, why are you looking for the tailed devil's, that's a bit ambitious don't you think?"

Eathen's put on his serious face now "Because I'm not looking to kill them, just to find them. first and foremost it is the most important that I find the 9 tailed one first..."

"why is the 9-tails the most important, because it's the strongest? why go after the fox?" jiraiya noticed the intensifying of Eathen's look and knew something bad was about to be said.

Eathen looked jiraiya right in the eye and spoke "odo."

now the list of words, solitary, lone words that could make a seasoned ninja freeze like a puddle in a blizzard is VERY short but pretty close to the top of that list was one name, a name know well in the hidden leaf village, actually most of fire country: Odofear Dragonis, or odo for short.

Odo is the name of the fearsome god of all fire and flames, feared and prayed to in times of need. but the truth about odo, or more accurately, his location is a closely guarded secret, odo was dead!

the great god of fire had died, 18 human years ago. but on his death bed his father, a mighty deity, came to a human couple with the most sincere and heartfelt plea, the plea to save odo, to save his son. now odo's body was going to die, that was unavoidable, but his soul, his power, could be inherited by a worthy vessel in a sacred and ancient ritual known only by the most powerful deities in heaven and the most powerful devil's in hell: the art of soul genesis. literally fusing the soul of a mighty being with the soul of a potentially mighty being that is yet to be born. the human couple that was approached was auron namikaze and naomi heroshy, the parents of none other than Eathen Heroshy. the couple were at the time 4 months pregnant and felt the need and sorrow of the great deity, and as such, agreed to undergo the rite, thus merging the soul's of the unborn Eathen Heroshy and the dying Odofear Dragonis, giving birth, literally, to the new being. Physically Eathen in almost every sense save the red colored birth marks that would one day let Eathen fly faster than any bird.

when the shock of Eathen's statement had passed a whole new set of questions where needed "how? I thought he was sealed?"

"the soul genesis is nothing like the reaper death seal or even the blood sacrifice seal of the sand village, odo was never a prisoner and never will be. he is more akin to an alternate personality now, I'm even starting to awaken and control his former powers, "Eathen leaned over to whisper into jiraiya ear "hence the lack of fire damage from emo boy, I rule over flame now, odo even says I have become strong enough to inherit his former title."

"Eathen, you don't mean..."

"Damn Skippy, you can call me Eathen: lord of the flame, or no Eathen, fire maker, nah, still to lame. oh how about..."

"how about Eathen. the last thing you need is to draw more attention to yourself then you already have."

jiraiya's point was under stood on the new 'fire god', even if it was understood with degradation "dude, way to be a buzz kill. but I guess your right"

then out of thin air appeared a long blue dragon about 7 feet from tip of snout to tip of tail. It possessed only arms and wings, no legs. the creature seemed to phase into existence right in front of Eathen. it caught jiraiya off guard, nearly scarring him to death, when the dragon spoke.

"Lord Eathen, I have finished culminating all the information you requested of me. it seems this village was in the middle of their military promotion examination when one orochimaru orchestrated a betrayal with the ninja sand village in the east and attacked this place."

"good work Jeb. did you find what part my cousin played in this?"

"ay, milord, the naruto uzumaki was instrumental in the defeat of the one tailed devil shukaku's host and prevented the tanuki from rampaging, thus saving countless lives."

the look on Eathen's face was one of pride as he heard this news "jeb, am I to assume the power he used to trump the one-tailed is that of..."he stopped talking to let jeb explain further

"correct sir, it was that of the fox devil sealed away by lord auron's brother, it would appear that the boy has been continuously gaining more of the beasts power through the natural progression of the seal that holds it, he is nigh equal to the one tailed state of its power. his growth rate has however been hampered by the insufficient training of the ninja arts. by their standards he is no more than a very strong fighter. by the grading system of their 'chunin exam', of all that took part, only one was deemed worthy of promotion though from what I could tell many were capable of far greater results if only they too had received the appropriate training."

Eathen sat taking in all the knowledge "very good jeb, would you please gather all the information on those candidate's and all relevant information on related matters."Eathen leaned in towards jeb signaling him to come closer "and find out about those other problems I heard about." returning to the normal speech" when you have everything just deposit it all, no need for a direct briefing. dismissed"

and with a nod the blue dragon vanished once again and Eathen turned to jiraiya "so that's why the village is a mess and everyone is up in arms, your old team mate. I saw him in sand village a few months back, but the slippery bastard took off before I could find out what he was up to. Shit!"in anger Eathen punched the tree behind him effectively splitting it in two.

"and to think I could have prevented all of this."

"you didn't know anything about what was up you couldn't have done anything if you tried." jiraiya said

with a sighed Eathen continued " guess you're right, I should probably just be glad he was stopped"

jiraiya noticed the lack of clothing on Eathen's person and questioned "why are you shirtless?" and not a second after he stopped talking did a vortex open ten feet back from where the two were sitting and out of it walked a surprisingly normal group of girls, all holding an article of clothing they looked like an upgraded version of Eathen's original outfit. the last person to exit the portal was a tall red haired man, hair slicked back into a ponytail.

"Mr. Heroshy, your order is ready and if you want we can take care of your hair to at this time while my assistants put the finishing touches on you garb."

Eathen stood and approached the man and in a wisp of smoke a chair appeared next to the man that Eathen sat in. "fast service, that's why I like you guys Phineous(AN: Fin-E-Us)" Eathen said giving the blond assistant checking his shoe size a wink, making the girl blush.

Phineous then went to fixing Eathen's hair after the damage done by sasuke's chidori, essentially shortening it and styling it to make it look more even. when it was done Eathen's hair had gone from back length shiny to shoulder length spike-n-shine, sort of spiky on top going off to the right but still shiny. upon finishing Phineous held a mirror up for Eathen to see.

"very nice Phin. I like it." Eathen said running his hands through his hair

Phineous gave Eathen a small bow "I'm pleased your pleased. now if I may, we can fit your outfit and we are done here"

_**-1 hour later in the council meeting room**_

the whole of the council had been assembled as well as the four jonin leaders of the rookie squads and had taken their seats. only about three fourths of the table was full and a whole side of it was empty. the gathered group where all so busy wondering what was going on they didn't notice the extra chair with its back to everyone on the empty side of the table. then the hokage walked in followed by jiraiya and shizune.

"lady hokage what the hell is going on here why did you insist we drop everything to come here?" tsume inuzuka, head of the inuzuka clan stated

as tsunade and jiraiya took their seats to a voice from the other side of the turned chair at the empty side of the table "she didn't, I did" as the chair turned the gathered ninja saw the owner of the voice was none other than Eathen Heroshy.

it took everyone, save jiraiya, a few moments to take in the teens new look: his hair now short, spiky and sporadic. his new jacket was the same base color but that's all that was the same. the sleeves of the jacket were rolled up to right above the elbow showing off the slightly longer skin tight black under shirt that ended about 5 inches from his gloves, the same 9 holed gloves he wore earlier. the length of his jacket had increased a few inches and the orange flame were replaced with black ones. now sporting a split in the mid-back bottom of his jacket going up to his waist. A blood red strap going across his pecks over his under shirt from one side of the inside of his jacket to the other. his under shirt's neck went higher than his old one following his neck half way up with the front unzipped down to his collar bone, black metal framed sunglass' hanging from the split. His pants had changed as well, now at the bottom of each leg was a zipper in the middle, currently halfway unzipped.

After kicking back and throwing his feet up on the table Eathen continued "some information has come to my attention that bothers me. The training program used in this village is horribly insufficient with many of the gennin's that took part in the last chunin examination suffering from it."

tsunade taking this as an insult to her village offered her rebuttal "what the hell are you talking about, you have no right and no way of knowing such things."

"actually I do. Jeb?"and on cue the blue dragon jiraiya saw before appeared next to Eathen "yes lord Heroshy?" Eathen looked over at the creature "tell them what you told me."

jeb looked around the room at the assembled ninja "well it would seem the training curriculum of this, and most ninja villages is the same as it has been for years while that may be good for tradition it is out dated and many young ninja seem to have suffered for it with their lives"

the senior ninja present looked at the dragon with confusion and fear at this implication "what are you talking about?"

"hand signs, the sage of six paths, the founder of the ninja art, created them as a tool for bastardizing and simplifying the control of the body's natural energies. While this may render the process easier to learn it also takes valuable time and more energy than needed to perform even the most basic of techniques. The late lord auron learned this and promptly informed his brother, the late minato namikaze and with this new information, minato namikaze began working on methods to attain true control and mastery of the power of the bodies energies through mental and physical tempering. Forging the mind and body into the state it was once in to wield and control the true form of said power as it was meant to be. The natural energies of the body have always been accessible to their wielders but the current training of ninja is following the easy route, thus rendering the true, pure form of this power completely inaccessible to those whose bodies are fully adapted to the, I believe the human expression is 'shit route'."

the words of the dragon have all but destroyed the way the assembled group thinks of their profession, tsunade however reacted as she should "how can we know what you say is true?"

jeb looked at her with the same blank look, belaying no emotion one way or another "it is what I was born to do, know anything, everything and what I don't know I find out."

Eathen sat up and leaned on the table "jeb is the immortal chronicler, he was born to learn, know and retain everything. His mind is one of a kind. On the down side he is completely and totally unable to lie. he holds no allegiance to any one being and tells the answer to what is asked no matter what it is or who asks it. you want proof, ask him anything. ANYTHING."

everyone at the table instantly began thinking on what to ask, what would be concrete evidence of the creatures knowledge. That's when tsume came up with the best question any of them could ask, one of the villages greatest mysteries "when did Anko Mitarashi lose her virginity?" no one ever asks Anko directly, it practically a law. The last person who asked ended up in the hospital for lacerations head to toe and severe genital trauma.

"Anko Mitarashi, konohagakure jonin, still a virgin."

"bullshit, kakashi, you hit that right? Come on tell him."

kakashi would have blushed harder than any before him if it weren't for his ever trusty mask. "well actually we never did, you know, it. I mean I tried but she said she wasn't that kind of girl. Frickin blue balls."

the whole group was surprised at this odd and frankly superfluous fact. Eathen didn't know who this Anko was but evidently she had a reputation that was not the truth. "well, everyone satisfied now? I think there are much more important thing to talk about other than some chick's sex life. Jeb continue, tell them why this is so important."

jeb nodded "certainly milord, well on top of hindering progress of one's power growth it also prevents the maximum power of a techniques from being obtained, base attacks would be devastators, healing jutsu could literally bring even the most hopeless and fatally injured patients from the Verge of death."

Eathen sat strait and looked the group over "unknown to all of you, you have been training your combatants wrong."

this hit tsunade the worst, if this superior method had been available, maybe those she loved could have been saved. "so what good is this information, if this method is as you say, lost."

"who said it was lost, this method is what makes knight training so difficult. I personally can perform most high level jutsu sans hand signs, for example..." Eathen waved his arm and in an instant a poof of smoke a an exact duplicate of Eathen was standing there smiling at everyone.

"that's a simple clone jutsu any one can do that!"

and as proof the Eathen double walked over to the inuzuka clan leader, grabbed her chin and kissed her deeply. "that feel fake to you?"tsume sat there stunned with a goofy grin "wow...that sure as hell felt real, he he."

and in a poof the Eathen clone dissipated "I have an offer for all of you. I will personally oversee the training of the select gennin that jeb sees as worthy candidate's. 3 for sure are naruto uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuuga."

Hiashi at this point was astounded at the 4th hokage's nephew offering to train his daughter.

"lord Heroshy, I graciously accept your offer to train my daughter, but why her?"

Eathen stood and looked at Hiashi "first off, do not refer to me as lord anything unless you know why they call me it. Second the offer is not yours to accept and last I chose those three because I have reviewed the recorded footage from the chunin exams and they showed the potential to use the training to its fullest. As for the rest I issue this challenge: I will come to the residence of the other 9 gennin and personally test their skill via combat. If any clan head does not want their representative to fight, they may offer a substation but keep in mind this will be held against them and of course if you wish you may withdraw their name from the offer and I will bypass them entirely. Any questions?"

kakashi and guy stood simultaneously and even said at the same time "what gives you the right!"they then looked at each other "kakashi, what reason do you have to bitch, he's taking two of your students!" kakashi looked at guy annoyed "it's not his place to train our students that's what we are here for!"

Eathen raised his hand "how about this, kakashi, before I even talk to any of the kids I will personally fight all four teachers and let you be the judge if I am qualified to train them, you test me. What do you say broom head?"

"this is absurd..."asuma started but kakashi interrupted him "let's do this, guy, kurenai, asuma. I don't know about you guys but I plan on kicking this kids ass!" he then stood "training ground 9, 30 minutes!" and left the room in a surprising rush. Eathen turned towards the window stuck his leg out and turned to the group "hope to see all four of you there." and with that he jumped out the window and took flight. Jeb took this time to give the remaining group a respectful bow and phased out.

As everyone started leaving to relay the news to their clans the remaining three teachers looked at the hokage and jiraiya "lady tsunade, you can't let this be happening?" tsunade looked at kurenai "yes kurenai I am. If this boy can lead to less bloodshed, I sure as hell am going to let him do this.

Jiraiya looked at the three standing before him "help kakashi, he's going to need it"

_**-30 minutes later at training ground 9**_

Eathen had been waiting at the agreed meeting place for the last 27 minutes, he needed to ask where the place was or he would have been there sooner.

killing time was never something Eathen was good at his over developed mental prowess left him with an unsatisfying puzzle solving completion rate, long story short he figured shit out way to fast. the best time killer Eathen found was repetitive activity and strangely enough reading. Eathen has gotten in the habit of reading really slowly so as to make it last longer.

Reading preference: sci-fi and fantasy, despite the irony in it he just can't get enough of a good outer space action story, especially if it's about a cyborg super soldier that kicks more ass than any human should.

just as Eathen was nearing the end of the chapter in a book titled: Ghosts of Onyx, he sensed the approach of three, no four people placing his ace of diamonds playing card book mark in the pages to save the spot in his book.

as Kakashi and the other three squad leading ninja entered the clearing they all looked around carefully for any signs of a possible sneak attack or trap and they where beginning to think he just wasn't there at all. that is until they heard the bored voice of Eathen directly above them "wow, for ninja's you guys suck at being stealthy. at least your punctual. " they looked up expecting an attack only to see him hanging upside down 25 feet above them by that freaky tail of his wrapped around a branch much akin to a possum, frankly it's a little creepy.

Eathen released the tree branch and fell right in the middle of the four ninja present he did so in a non threatening manner and stood looking at them. "It's good to see that all four of you have come, I was afraid this would be too short." Eathen stuck his Ghosts of onyx book in the same black pouch he had taken the money out of earlier that day which was odd because the book was larger than the pouch was. "ok, so let's go into the clearing, more room to maneuver and such." Eathen started to walk into the clearing and the others followed cautiously behind him.

"your pretty confident in yourself aren't you. what makes you so damn sure you will win?"

Eathen stopped in the exact middle of the field and kakashi, asuma, kurenai and guy stood across from him about ten feet away. "well its very simple actually, the comparison in power is a bit of a deal breaker, it took all of you to beat Itachi and Kisame and I can do it by myself."

they all looked at him with massive non-belief.

_(scene music- Korn- Another brick in the wall )_

Asuma looked at Eathen in disbelief "ya know what kid, I call bullshit on that claim and I bet we kick your ass no problem!"

unknown to asuma he just made himself a target that Eathen was going to smash. "you know what smoky..."Eathen's serious look was followed by the all to familiar fiery trail and burst that produced the big fucking sword on his back he then grabbed the sword "you just made my shit list and that means, YOUR FIRST!"

he then threw the sword and as the eyes of the four jonin followed the blade thinking it an attack until it flew past them missing them by miles and imbedding hilt deep into a tree behind them "what the hell was th-ALG" was all asuma could get out before Eathen disappeared and reappeared right next to him only to round house kick him in the head effectively sending him soaring into a tree hundreds of feet away knocking him out cold.

"If any of you hope to stand a chance against me, come at me with the will to kill."

kakashi sagged his head "oh man do I sound that assholeish when I say that?" kurenai responded "well actually he pulls it off quite a bit better then you do." and before the two notice, guy had taken off full force at Eathen and swung as hard as he could and to Eathen's surprise it hurt, a lot.

in fact if Eathen hadn't blocked it would have surly have sent him flying into the nearby woods and it undoubtedly did some form of damage to guys hand as Eathen's bones are notably harder than most metals, but guy just kept wailing on Eathen hoping to get a hit in.

after about the 30th punch Eathen had finally picked up on guys fighting style and started swinging back as hard as he could and that was the turning point in the fist fight. with a gleeful howl Eathen threw a twisting back hand followed by a leg sweep then a flip kick and as guy dodged the last kick he forgot the most important part about fighting someone more then human.

THWAK!

mind the follow up tail swing. with the hit of the scaly strike guy was in suit with asuma, out like a light.

kurenai was working overtime on the most powerful genjutsu she knew and used everything she had to make sure it hit target and it did.

_**-in kurenai and Eathen's point of view**_

Eathen stood there as a mass of vines and ropes and chains wrapped around him till he was covered totally from head to toe. kurenai looked upon her handy work believing it successful. at least until a loud roar echoed throughout her mind. she turned and the last conscious thought before she screamed uncontrollably and passed out was: "OH MY GOD!" it's sad how right she was. too bad she won't know that for a long time.

_**-in reality**_

Eathen looked around at the unconscious bodies of three of the four jonin's. "wait where's..."

BZZZT!

and before Eathen knew it kakashi was but a few feet behind him, lightning blade in hand aiming for the back of his skull. Eathen on the other hand had no intention of getting another hair cut any time soon and frankly these lightning attacks where getting on his nerves and did the one thing that kept him, kakashi and his new look and outfit unharmed: wing slap.

in a burst of fire and the accompanying red eyes a massive wing hit kakashi's whole body and sent him flying with a force he has never known. and followed the hit by clutching kakashi's arms and threw him into the now semi conscious and standing guy and upgraded both men's mental status to knocked the fuck out.

_(song end)_

_**-later**_

kakashi awoke to see Eathen sitting next to him and was about to say something when guy stopped him and explained " he has won this match and as a show of good sportsmanship even healed us. we are all ok."

"well it seems your boasts about your strength were completely true but why didn't you kill us?

Eathen looked at kakashi and laughed "I never once said I would kill or even fatally wound you, only wanted to show you that my skill is as good as I claimed it was. I trust you believe me now?"

"yes, you are truly a strong fighter. you have our blessing in training our students."

"keep it, I would have trained them anyway. if no one else my cousin and the Hyuuga girl. they possess a unique spark that demands I train them, almost begging me to look further into them."

the jonin looked at him like he was truly crazy "you aren't going to hold any orgies or something sick like that are you"

"NO, GOD NO, OF COURSE NOT, THATS SICK, YOU PEOPLE DISGUST ME! THERE'S A SPECIAL LEVEL OF HELL RESERVED FOR PEOPLE LIKE YOU!...although videotaping the two of them, that's another story, he he he" he finished with a twisted grin

"EATHEN!!!" the four said at once.

"he he, just kidding." and with dead pan look from the others the training plan was set.

**_there you go people, chapter 5 now before I my chapter sign off let me correct a statment I made last chapter. What I ment to say was itachi, not Eathen, is the older of the 2 by 3 and a half months. my bad._**

**_I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and just a heads up, if any one wants to you can find me on X-Box Live under the Gamertag: Amaster Caboose._**


	6. NLG1: who loves karaoke anyone?

_**Well folks as promised the first installment of Naruto Legacy Gaiden (NLG), now before we begin this journey let me explain how this works: at the beginning of each NLG chapter I will give a relevance rating from 1 (*), you can skip and be none the wiser to 5 (*****) you can still skip but later information will make much MUCH more sense if you don't and just so you don't need to worry I will mark what is and is not relevant so you can skip at your discretion.**_

**_Relevance rating: **_**

"mouth speak"

_'head speak'_

**"non-human mouth speak"**

**_'non-humen head speak'_**

**_-view transition_**

_**~end of story relevance**_

_**Naruto Legacy Gaiden-1: who loves karaoke... anyone?**_

_**-with Eathen and the jonin teachers right after we left them**_

"he he, just kidding. well i guess i should be there when you tell your students whats going on and to celebrate so whats the best food and drink joint in this bitch, i feel the need to get my blur on?"

kakashi looked at Eathen uneasily "well there's the raging dragon, it serves 17 plus and some times special cases like genetic disorders and such."

"GREAT! I'm right in that demographic, tell your students to meet there at 7, my treat." and at that Eathen started walking off but stops at about 20 feet "uh, where is this place at by the way? he he"

_**-outside the raging dragon, 6:45 PM**_

the 3 members of team kakashi arrived at the place their sensei had specified but where unable to enter without an adult so they waited and not 10 minutes later the the members of the other genin squads arrived sans jonin

"hiya naruto, sakura, your looking better sasuke. you guys here for the same reasons as us?" said kiba as his team and him approached the others

naruto looked at kiba "hay kiba, I guess so. kakashi-sensei told us to meet up here before 7 and wait for him. your sensei say the same?"

the question was met with unanimous nods and a new set of voices that took the shape of kakashi and the other squad leaders.

the first thing naruto noticed was the fact kakashi was on time "haya kakahi-sensei, your on time! so whats so damned important that I had to cancel my plans for the night '_eat ramon, masturbate and cry myself to sleep'_ to be here?"

kakashi looked at the assembled group "well all we are ALL here to announce a new joint training program between the 4 squads present now, we just have to wait for one more..."

kakashi was interrupted mid-sentence by joyous and loud howl from within the bar the announced that said person was already here and with that the group entered the bar and no one

but maybe kakashi knew what to expect but what ever they thought they would see this was'nt it.

women 17 years of age and older dancing as naked as the day they were born on poles and table. but the thing that caught the attention of everyone in the joint was a secondary joyous howl made by none other then Eathen Heroshy himself as he finished a line of 10 strait shots followed immediately after by him jumping up of the bar, droping his jacket behind the bar and unzipping his shirt and doing what came natural in this kind of situation: DANCE EROTICALLY!(AN-pelvic air thrusts mostly with a little ghost ride the whip added in for good measure)

Eathen was all of 45 seconds into his dance act when he noticed the group of ninja entering the bar and announced drunkenly :"WAZUUUUUU!" he jumped down and ran over to them all "bought fuckin time your..." he looks back at the clock "2 minutes early! oh he he my bad any who lat sit i got us a table, follow me."

Eathen whistled to the bar tender and signaled her to toss him his coat in which she did.

Eathen put his jacket back on and sat at a large round table with 17 chairs surrounding it (Eathen in one)

"first off order what ever you want, my treat." as the server came up and took everyones order Eathen continued "ok ladies and gents who would care to guess why we are gathered at this grand place of booze, boobs and fine ass?"

sakura raised her hand to answer and Eathen looked at her like she was crazy and responded with a slight slur to his inebriated self "really, your raising your hand? in here? careful some one might think you want a lap dance. proceed"

sakura's hand went down faster then then a narcoleptic pumped with nyquil "uh, well, um, kakashi-sensei said it was for a new group training program between the 4 present squads."

"half true my pink-haired-friend, it is a group training program and people in the 4 assembled squads will participate but not all of you, it fact it'll be surprising if half of you make the trial phase, I will personally be testing each and every one of you in mortal wombat, ops, i meant mortal combat, except no death... promise." and with the end of his sentence he grinned

"but what about us who you already beat"sasuke said with slight anger

"oh you my very emo friend have already passed my test, your in, you do have quite amazing potential as well as my dear cousin and miss white eyes at the other side of the table there, you all are in, between your public files and the recorded footage of the past chunin exams I Here by deem you 3 fit for training. oh and just so you know after the training I will decide who is fit to pass as chunin..." he paused for a second to let the server place there drinks in front of every one and they all took a drink "cause they evidently where smoking some pretty harsh shit when they named that pineapple headed motherfuck the only one to pass." pointing at shikamaru

the whole of the group then spit out their beverage simultaneously.

"that's what I said, any who I must piss, teacher people, fill thien students in on the info. oh and naruto, in case I pass out in there, I is be stayin wit you, so none of you girls have sex with him while i's be there." and with those drunken words Eathen stood and walked to the bathroom

_**~end of story relevance**_

_**-6 minutes later after the jonin's explain the whole of the situation, from the hyper advanced training to the beat down delivered to the 4 of them at Eathen's hands**_

as the groups food arrived the lights in the place went down, the dancers took seats and a spot light lit up the stage and the DJ spoke over the intercom "ladies and gentlemen we have a first here at the raging dragon a customer requesting to take the stage and sing you all a little song, hes a little drunk, oh who am I kidding this guy is tatered, is bare with him, this should be good."

the lights went down and seconds latter they came up again ang there was Eathen in all his glory jacket off shirt unzipped, again sitting on the edge, microphone in hand and the slow melodic music started

When there's nowhere else to run  
Is there room for one more son  
One more son  
If you can hold on  
If you can hold on, hold on

as the music got more up beat he sprang of and walked about the crowd and continued bobing his head to the music the whole time

I wanna stand up, I wanna let go  
You know, you know – no you don't, you don't  
I wanna shine on in the hearts of men  
I want a meaning from the back of my broken hand

Another head aches, another heart breaks  
I am so much older than I can take  
And my affection, well it comes and goes  
I need direction to perfection, no no no no

as he reached the bar he jumped up and kept on singing

Help me out  
Yeah, you know you got to help me out  
Yeah, oh don't you put me on the back burner  
You know you got to help me out

And when there's nowhere else to run  
Is there room for one more son  
These changes ain't changing me  
The cold-hearted boy I used to be

really getting into it now Eathen sings more passionately

Yeah, you know you got to help me out  
Yeah, oh don't you put me on the back burner  
You know you got to help me out  
You're gonna bring yourself down  
Yeah, you're gonna bring yourself down  
Yeah, you're gonna bring yourself down

slumping down to one of the stools he sat for a few seconds and continued

I got soul, but I'm not a soldier  
I got soul, but I'm not a soldier

I got soul, but I'm not a soldier  
I got soul, but I'm not a soldier

lifting his head and standing

I got soul, but I'm not a soldier  
I got soul, but I'm not a soldier

I got soul, but I'm not a soldier  
I got soul, but I'm not a soldier

I got soul, but I'm not a soldier  
I got soul, but I'm not a soldier

walking around again singing passionately once again

I got soul, but I'm not a soldier  
I got soul, but I'm not a soldier

Yeah, you know you got to help me out  
Yeah, oh don't you put me on the back burner  
You know you got to help me out  
You're gonna bring yourself down  
You're gonna bring yourself down  
Yeah, oh don't you put me on the back burner  
Yeah, you're gonna bring yourself down

now on the table the others are on singing as though announcing to the world his drunken joy

Over and in, last call for sin  
While everyone's lost, the battle is won  
With all these things that I've done  
All these things that I've done

mellowing out a bit now

If you can hold on  
If you can hold on

and with the last note Eathen shouts "HEROSHY OUT!!!" and pass' out on the spot

* * *

well there we go our first NLG gone off with out a hitch. fun fact: the way I portrayed Eathen when drunk is exactly how I act when I am drunk.

Song: I've got Soul But I'm Not A Soldier by The Killers

P.S.-if you have a favorite character and a song you can see them sing let me know and I will do what I can. please keep it in the relm of reality so no hinata singing lady gaga or no shino singing dethklok.

**_REVIEW OR THE HULK WILL EAT YOUR COMPUTER/PHONE/DSI/WHATEVER INTERNET ENABLED DEVICE YOU USE TO READ FAN-FICTION_**

P.S.S.-yes I am a marvel fan. **_CARNAGE RULES!_**


End file.
